


Telling Kate

by csichick_2



Series: Jack/Danny 'Verse [4]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to tell his daughter about his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU for 4x21 "Shattered"

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," Danny responds, following Jack into his office. "What's up?"

"You know how Maria is taking the girls to a play tonight and I'm spending time with them tomorrow?"

"What happened?"

"Kate doesn't want to go because she'd rather spend time with me."

"So no dinner, then?"

"Not necessarily. I'm trying to decide whether or not we should tell her about us."

"Really?" Danny asks, surprised.

"Why not? We've been together for almost three years. And we already know that Kate likes you."

"What if she tells her mother? I doubt Maria would be thrilled that the father of her children is shacked up with a man."

"If she tries to keep the girls from me, you are a lawyer."

Danny shakes his head. "I took the bar to prove I could do it, not to become my boyfriend's personal attorney."

Jack smirks. "But we can't let that pretty law degree of yours gather dust."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"So dinner?"

"If you want to tell her that's fine with me."

"I'll change the reservation then."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack is mildly surprised to see Kate waiting for him by herself. He had hoped Maria and Hanna would have stayed around long enough to at least say hello. After some small talk, he broaches the topic of dinner with his daughter.

“I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I brought a friend to dinner.”

“Can it be Danny?” Kate asks, her face lighting up. Danny is her favorite of her dad’s co-workers and she knows the two of them are close. Now is her opportunity to get her dad to admit it.

“Actually yeah,” Jack says, taken aback.

“Are you dating him?”

Jack stares at his daughter for a few seconds. “How did you know?”

“I’m not stupid, Dad. And no Mom doesn’t know. I don’t get to spend enough time with you as it is.”

“Does your sister know?”

Kate rolls her eyes. “Of course not. Where are we going for dinner?”

“An Italian restaurant near Central Park.” Ever since their first date, it had become his and Danny’s place.

“Can we get ice cream in the park for dessert?”

“Of course, sweetheart. I have to do some more work. Are you going to be okay until we leave?”

“I’ll be fine, Dad. Go save the day.”

Jack sends Danny a quick text message to let him know that Kate knows about them before heading back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jack change your dinner plans again?” Martin asks as Danny checks his text messages.

“No, we were just worried about nothing. Turns out Kate already knew about us.”

“Well she is a smart girl. And it’s not like you two are the most discrete people in the world.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Martin shrugs. “Never said I was. But you need to be careful.”

“Because I’m dating my boss or dating a man?”

“Both I guess.”

“Well you didn’t know until we told you, so I think we’re being careful enough.”

“Oh man, that was an awkward conversation.”

“I wasn’t going to let either of you drown yourselves in alcohol. Not much I could have done differently.”

“Yeah, but still…”

“Better than how Viv found out.”

“Which was?”

“I accidentally answered Jack’s phone. At 2:00 am.”

Martin laughs. “Thank god it was her and not someone else.”

“You can say that again,” Danny responds. “That’s why we now have different phones and different ring tones.”

“Good idea. And hopefully we find this girl so enough so you can make your family dinner,” Martin teases.

“Shut up,” Danny mutters, glaring at his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’d heard you were here,“ Danny says, walking into the conference room where Kate was occupying herself.

“Danny!” Kate says, smiling. “Is it time to leave for dinner?”

“Not for about another hour.”

Kate pouts. “But I’m hungry now.”

“If you promise not to tell your dad, we can see if the snack machine has anything good.”

“My lips are sealed,” Kate says as they head down the hall. “I don’t want to get you in trouble with Dad.”

“Thanks,” Danny responds.

“So does anyone here know about you two or is it a big secret?”

“Martin and Vivian know.”

“But not Samantha.”

“Not Samantha.”

“I would think Dad would want her to know he’s seeing someone. Might get her to stop throwing herself at him.”

“It’s complicated,” Danny answers, unsure what exactly Kate knows.

“I figured that out with how much Mom hates her. It’s rubbed off onto Hanna and I.”

“I noticed. See anything you want?”

Kate nods. “Twix.”

Danny hands Kate a dollar for the vending machine. “I didn’t even know we had those in there.”

“At the bottom. You’re too tall to notice them,” Kate teases.

Danny chuckles. “Let’s get you back to the conference room before your dad finds us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kate talks about school and her friends the entire cab ride to the restaurant, and then some. Neither Jack nor Danny mind as it’s nice to not have to think about work, even if only for a little while. However, neither is prepared for the question she asks once the idle chatter ends.

“Are you living together?”

Danny looks at Jack as though to say ‘it’s your kid, you answer her.’ The two have been unofficially living together for a year, but that doesn’t mean Jack wants his ten year old to know that.

“Not really,” Jack answers evasively.

“What’s that mean?”

“It means that Danny has his own apartment, but he stays over sometimes.”

“Are you staying over tonight?” Kate asks Danny as their food arrives.

“Not tonight,” Danny answers, hoping that’s enough of an answer for her.

“Why not?”

“Because Danny has to be at work early tomorrow,” Jack quickly says.

Kate gives them her best ‘I don’t believe you’ look, but decides to let the topic drop. At least until ice cream.


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to be at work early?” Danny asks Jack as they wait for Kate to return with their ice cream.

“I had to come up with something,” Jack responds. “I wasn’t exactly expecting that question.”

“I wasn’t either, but that was a bit lame. And I don’t think she believed you either.”

“What was I supposed to say, that I don’t want her mother to know.”

“Considering she asked me if anyone at work knew about us or if it was a secret, might have been better.”

“Changing your answer to the why Danny can’t spend the night question?” Kate asks as she returns with their ice cream. “You talk loudly,” she adds by way of explanation. “And I know not to tell Mom.”

“You are too smart for your own good sometimes,” Jack responds, shooting Danny a look when he starts laughing.

“Well mom will take any excuse to keep us from seeing you. I’m not going to volunteer information to help her. Neither will Hanna.”

“But Hanna doesn’t even want to spend time with me.”

Kate rolls her eyes. “She may be moody, but she still wants to see you.”

“Told you so,” Danny says quietly, earning a glare from Jack.

The three quickly eat their ice cream, both so it doesn’t melt and because it’s getting late. Kate makes sure to give Danny a big hug before they part ways for the night.


End file.
